The Right Decision
by AngelOfPride
Summary: My take on Alvin, Simon and Theodore's parents, and how they felt about leaving their boys, and seeing what's become of them (mentions of the Chipettes). I only own the character of the parents.


Simon blinked as a blast of cool air hit him, and he shuddered, curling closer against Alvin. Theodore was right at the back of the hollow, because his mother said he was 'the little baby who needs to keep warm'.

Simon found it odd how the baby with so much fluffy fur and a chubby frame needed any more warmth than he did, but he didn't question it.

"Rick, are you sure it's not too soon?"

Simon blinked as he recognized his mother's voice. Too soon for what? He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he couldn't resist tuning his hearing into his parents' conversation from the branch just outside the hollow.

"Sally, they're going to have to get used to independence at some stage." came his father's reply.

His mother still seemed reluctant, "But they're so small. I want to go to this commune as much as you do, but they're not even a week old!"  
"Alvin's nearly a week, and Simon acts like he's way older than his age!" Rick protested.  
"Alvin may be the eldest but we both know he's reckless. I trust him with his brothers, it's clear he loves them, but he's still too young to defend all three of them!And you KNOW Simon has that...defect."  
Simon winced. Defect? So he couldn't see very well. It was hardly a defect! He could still find his way around! He was so caught up in his mental protest that he almost missed his father's response;

"Sally, it won't get any easier if we wait. I told you not to get too attached."  
"They're our sons Rick! Not pets!" Sally snapped.

Rick sighed, "Look Sally, I'm going. You can stay if you want but-"

"You'd leave me behind?!"  
"If you're so determined to stay with the boys then yes!"  
"Don't you care about them at all?!"

"Of course I do Sal! But we'd only have a few more days till we had to leave anyway! What's a few days?!"  
This seemed to silence the other chipmunk, and Simon could hear her shuffling around nervously.  
"They're my babies Rick." she whispered, "And they still need their mother."  
Simon heard his father's voice soften, "I know dear. But we'll have to leave them sooner or later."

Sally sighed, "...fine. When do we leave?"  
"As soon as we tell the boys."

"So soon?"  
"It'll give you enough time to say goodbye, not enough time to regret it."

Simon's heart sped up. They were going to leave him and his brothers? All alone?

He heard his father sigh, "Simon, I know you're awake."

Simon winced at being caught, but sat up with his head hanging.

"Sweetheart, could you wake up Alvin please? We need to speak to you." Sally rasped, her amber eyes filled with tears that were beginning to streak her dark fur.

Simon nodded and turned around, pawing at his brother, "Alvin?"

Alvin grumbled and struck out a paw lazily, "...What..?"  
"Mom and dad want to talk." Simon sighed.

Alvin sighed but rolled onto his belly, stretching out his legs before shaking his fur, bounding out of the hollow with Simon in tow.

Rick and Sally looked at their eldest boys seriously.  
"Alvin, Simon, you know how every chipmunk leaves their young after a week?" Rick asked.  
Simon nodded numbly, and Alvin tilted his head with a small, confused nod.

"Well, your mother and I are going...early."

"What!?" Alvin yelped, staring at them in horror.

"There's a commune, we're going to join it. And it's time for you three to fend for yourselves." Rick explained.

"Why can't we come too?" Simon whimpered.

Sally looked away, "Because we don't want to separate from you in an area we don't fully know. It's better if you stay here where you know the surroundings."  
"We'd have been leaving in a few days anyway." Rick added.

Simon dropped his head sadly, while Alvin's gaze hardened.

"So a hippy-commune is more important than us." The eldest stated bluntly.

"No! No-that's not it!" Sally cried, but Alvin had turned away with folded arms.

"You two are the eldest, and we need you to watch out for your brother." Rick instructed, "I know that together you'll be able to fend for yourselves."  
"Well if you're finding it so difficult how are we supposed to do it?" Alvin snapped, and despite the tears in his already weak eyes, Simon could see that his brother was also tearful.

Rick sighed, "Come on little man-"

"No! It's always been about you! I got about five minutes of your attention before you started thinking of yourselves! And now you're abandoning us!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin, please-" Sally was sobbing now as she reached out for her oldest boy, only for him to pull away harshly and race higher up the tree, yelling over his shoulder, "Go! I don't care! We don't need you anyway!"  
Simon rubbed one arm and stared at the bark beneath him, feeling cold tears fall down his cheeks.

He felt Rick's paw on his shoulder, "Simon- will you watch your brothers for us?"  
Simon looked up slowly, taking a long breath. He wasn't a baby any-more. He could do without his parents, surely. He nodded.

Rick smiled, "That's my boy."

Rick turned to Sally, "Lets go."

Sally nodded, still sobbing, and quickly rushed inside to whisper a quick goodbye to her youngest son, still in a peaceful sleep, before she hurried out for fear of waking him. She wrapped her arms around Simon, and he tried to imprint the feeling in his mind, knowing he would never feel it again.

He winced as she hesitantly pulled away, and he felt a stab of pity as he watched her glance up into the leaves, "Goodbye Alvin! I love you baby!" she called in a shaky voice. When no response came, Simon watched as her lip trembled in hurt and she turned and fled down the tree in despair.

Rick flicked his tail, gave Simon a final hug, and then bolted down after her. Simon looked down and watched them run through the thin layer of snow and up into a further away tree, disappearing out of sight. He took a deep breath to hold in tears. In less than 10 minutes, he had gone from happy family life to abandoned. No. He still had Alvin and Theodore- he wasn't alone, not yet.

Years Later...

"Sally come on!"  
"I'm coming!"  
Sally raced breathlessly after Rick, leaping up onto the truck he was perched in. In the open-top back, while his father worked-a small human boy was watching TV on some device, she didn't really know what it was. Sally tried to avoid human contact, whereas Rick seemed to have a fascination with it. Maybe it was just her age starting to catch up.

"What's so special anyway?" Sally grumbled as she looked over the boy's shoulder. Rick flicked his tail, "Just watch! Aren't these things amazing?! It's like a mini TV that you carry around!"

A woman appeared on screen and began to speak;

"_And now for the hit singing sensations- The Chipmunks, and the Chipettes!"_

Sally raised an eyebrow boredly, "Rick, we have to get back to-"  
She froze. Music began to blast out of the device, and the picture changed to hundreds of screaming and applauding people facing a stage.

Suddenly, three chipmunks burst from a trap-door, three more drifting down from the ceiling, perched on glowing stars.

"_Baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth!"_

"_Ain't no stopping us now! We're on the move!"  
_Sally blinked as she began to recognize the three boys. No, it couldn't be! But...so familiar. The same chubby frame on the smallest, the lithe body of the tallest (who also appeared to be wearing glasses), the broad shoulders of the middle one, who appeared to be leading. As the image grew closer to the three, she could have sworn she recognized Rick's bright green gaze in one, and her own amber eyes in another- and those stormy, blue-grey eyes in the last.

"I...It can't be!" she whispered.

Rick's eyes had widened, "But...It is! Sally...that's our boys!"  
Sally felt pride fill her and tears pricked her eyes as she heard their strong, confident voices boom through the device.  
"They're so grown up!" she gasped, grinning from ear to ear. That was definitely Theodore, Simon and Alvin. She noticed her eldest son had a small nick in his ear, and her motherly concern rose as she listed the possible causes.

She and Rick watched as the three female chipmunks jumped from their ropes, gliding gracefully through the air, each into the arms of one of the boys. Six bodies swerving and leaping professionally in dance, six voices joining to make a song that simply nobody could resist. The leading girl, a pretty young auburn chipmunk with piercing blue eyes, suddenly leapt into Alvin's waiting arms, and he held her up as though she weighed only a feather while her voice rang through, then followed by the others.

"_I was born...thi-i-is...wa-a-a-a-ay!" _

"_Wa-a-a-a-ay!"_

Sally held her paws over her lips in sheer pride, "My boys! My beautiful boys!"  
Applause echoed furiously through the device, accompanied by the chorus of screams. Call it mother's instinct, but Sally couldn't help but notice how close her sons were to these girls. Alvin had his arm around the auburn leader, Theodore and the little sandy coloured girl were standing as close as physically possible, and Simon had his fingers entwined with the tall dark-furred girl.

Her boys had moved on; they were famous it seemed, and in love at the same time!  
She exchanged a grin with Rick, and saw her own pride reflected in his green gaze.  
"It was the right decision." she whispered as she looked into their beaming faces as they accepted the mass of praise, "This is where they're meant to be."

**THE END**

**A/N- Sorry if I made Alvin out to be a complete serious dude in all these stories xD I just kind of imagined him being really angsty when they live in the wild because of their parents leaving early and him being responsible and stuff ;) **

**NOTE: The last scene is from the end of the 3****rd**** movie (because I am obsessed with that scene!), so if I wrote it too awfully to be imagined, just go check out that scene ;) (Born this Way, Firework, Ain't No Stopping Us Now) I kind of added the part where all the girls jump into the boys' arms because I thought it sounded awesome and if I wasn't too fat I'd love to do that haha!**

**I was really pleased with how this one turned out, but writing singing is H.A.R.D. **

**Anyways, please favourite, follow and review :) I really want to write more about Sally and Rick, and there's a lot more **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_** stuff to come (Chipettes included of course).**


End file.
